Ultimatum
by i luv niki4444
Summary: The things we do the people we see make us who we are.In most cases this is fact.Kagome was born with her future already planned out.She just wished her brother wasn't so hard to control then she meets a young man who her brother despises but can she TGK
1. Chapter 1

I luv Niki4444 here.

I know I've just started my other fanfiction, but... I couldn't help it!

It was just to tempting to start this one anyway this will have no effect on how offten I update Little Sister.

READ, REVIEW, and above all ENJOY

TRUNKS AND KAGOME! SO CUTE TOGETHER! DID I MENTION THAT THEY ARE BOTH AWSOME!

well now you know.

**_SUMMARY:_ The things we do the people we see make us who we most cases this is was born with her future already planned just wished her brother wasn't so hard to control, then she meets a young man who her brother despises but can she? And why does it seem like he knows everything she is going through. T/K.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ Soon my pretties they** **will be mine... but for now I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Just the plot of the fanfiction.**

Kagome thoughts ' '

Trunk's thoughts * *

Contact through mind (Goku and King Ki) / /

_**V_ERY_ IMPORTANT PLEASE I BEG YOU...READ**_

Oh I just wanted to ask your opinion. I want this to be a Trunks/Kagome. But I also want it to be a Teen Gohan/Kagome. So I was thinking I could have an story with the same plot except have a different ending. Like in some of those movies such as Salt which has 3 different endings. I just CANT CHOOSE I NEED BOTH!

_**INFO ENDS HERE PLEASE HELP ME HERE GUYS**_**!**

She walked down the shore thinking of Inuyasha and where he may have been at this moment.

The guys were well being guys as they walked up to her trying to act like studs and ending up looking goofy.

"Hey you, me dinner 8 this friday restraunt of _my _choice." Had been the pickup line of one huge muscular guy 'Idiot.' "No thanks I have plans."she aswered coolly.

"I wasn't asking girl. I was telling." He had replyed cockilly "I'm afraid you'll have to cancel." She glared at him forming fake tears in her eyes

"I will not cancel granny's funeral!" She exploded at him ' Better to lie and avoid a fight aka. a waste of my time.'

his eyes had widened in shock "Oh.. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to... I didn't know! I'm sorry for your loss." He had then walked off leaving her alone... mostly.

There was a stranger a very cute one at that that had been listening and was now watching her intently.

He had light pale lavender hair, nicly tanned skin, glowing blue eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with a blue/purple jacket and black hamakas and he carried a sword on his back. (I luv niki4444- look up Future Trunks original outfit on Google im. if you need to.)

She watched as he approched her with such grace it would have made Lord Sesshomaru himself look foolish.

The elegence in his long strides were simply... amazing. But the strangest thing about him was his aura it was powerful... and completly alien to her. "Why did you turn him down."

He asked her simply curious * Why would a beautiful girl like her turn down a bodybuilding fellow like that. Hn why should I care? Though she is pretty hot.

* Ok scratch she is really cute.*

*She had long black hair reaching about her mid back a hint of red in steaks played with it and she had love filled milk chocolate brown eyes, there was a knowing of terror in those eyes.

*She was wearing a green and white sailors outfit which he noticed had a very short skirt.* (I luv niki4444- look up Kagome)

"I have to go to a fu..." he interuppted her with a snort " You don't really think that will work on me do you?" she looked deep into his eyes.

'Its like he can read my mind'

*Such pain in those beautiful spheres. I wonder why. And why does she seem to know what I'm feeling?*

"I don't date jocks that think they're better than anyone else. I'm not saying they're all bad, but the ones that act like they are are off my list. Besides I just went through a bad brake-up with my boyfriend."

'Well we didn't brake up really the well just closed, but he doesn't need to know that. He doesn't even know my name... but I still feel like I want to know him..Hmmm I'll have to look into this when I get back in the house.'

* I never got her name*

"Oh I'm Trunks by the way... who are you?" She looked at him shocked 'He's the first one to ask me that since I got here!'

"Kagome nice to meet you Trunks."

' Trunks huh thats kind of a strange name, but I like it it fits him.'

*Kagome. I can't believe it if I would have picked any name for this girl Kagome would have been it! Its like her parents came to the future to see what she looked like and how she acted before they named her.*

"So Kagome do I have any chance of you going for coffee with me?"

*Please say yes I must learn more about this girl!*

"No chance sorry " his heart fell to the floor. "I don't exactly drink coffee unless its morning, but... tell you what ask me to diner."

His heart soared and started doing a victory dance. "Well in that case do I have a chance with dinner my lady."

She grinned "Why thank you for the kind offer Lord Trunks, but I must consult my consultents." she pauses "I'm going to take you up on that offer Lord Trunks" He grinned

"I'm free Saturday." She added shyly. "Hmm well I have to go to my parents banquet tomorrow well a reunion of all their freinds and family, you could come with me there. I mean if you want to."

"Sure besides I'm really busy! Tomorrow and Sunday are my only days off."

' I get to meet his parents! And its our first date... that has never happened before.'

*She is going to meet my parents! How will I ever explain to everyone she doesn't know whats going on!*

"Well it lasts until Sunday night if you want to stay the whole time." he added not wanting to leave her out. She grinned "I'd love to stay the whole time."

*She'll stay she'll stay SHE'LL STAY! This is awsome and now I can finally show Gohan that I can get way better looking girls than him! I mean look at her she should be a _SUPER MODEL_!*

'He wants me to stay the whole time. WOW. Every boy I've ever dated has wanted me to 'get in and get out' as fast as I could because their parents 'are dreadful' or have an attitude that 'may be contagious' he must be different!'

" Oh and its a black tie event. You know formal dresses, tuxes that kind of thing. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Kagome." She nodded

"And I you Trunks"

With Trunks

He drove home and walked through the door needing to talk to his parents very badly.

*They need to know that she doesn't know! All of them!*

"DAD MOM!" he yelled hoping to find them. His mother had been going frantic with all the preperations for this thing.

He had to admit he was looking forward to the banquet he hadn't seen Goku and the gang for a while and he really missed them.

But he also wanted to show Kagome off to Gohan (teen gohan this is what Trunks looked like in 63,64 ) and prove that Videl wasn't all that pretty. "Yes son" Bulma said walking in with his little brother in arms.

Vegeta was right behind her. Raising an eyebrow questioningly. "I got a date for.." His mothers scream of joy interuppted him and the grin on his father's face meant he was very proud.

His mother started sobbing and saying how happy she was. "So when do we get to meet her son? I'd like to figure out who we're dealing with."

"Well you'll meet her tomorrow... I'm bringing her to the banquet." His mother again screamed with joy.

"Oh thank goodness I get to meet her this will be wonderful!" His mother sang. "Mom please don't do that in front of Kagome!" he groaned.

His father was chuckling "Oh don't worry I'll control your mother. Now tell us why didn't you just say you were looking for girls when you went to the beach this morning?"

Trunks went red "Because I wasn't dad! But there she was there turning hunk after hunk after bodybuilder down and she was gorgious and she was nice! I couldn't help it!"

his father looked at him suspiciously "Does this have anything to do with showing off to Kakarote's son? You got the girl no one else could."

Bulma looked at his father angrily "Of course not Vegeta! Oh Trunks she must be something to look at if there were that many tough guys trying to get to her!"

He nodded "She is, but the most important part of it all is... she doesn't know about us. What we are, our strenth! Please tell Goku and the others not to I don't want her to find out when someone turns up and starts talking about Super Saiyon forms!"

His parents had a look of understanding on their faces. "Of course son you should be the one to tell her." Vegeta muttered while Bulma nodded her head.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Far Off in The Universe

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A huge man with green hair awoke "Ka kkaggomee!" He whispered softly. Then hatred filled his eyes and he yelled "KAKAROTE!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Goku

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Gohan you bringing Videl to the banquet tomorrow?" The boy looked down. "No mom we... we broke up she said something about loving Trunks."

Gohan looked up with heartbreak in his eyes. "Maybe she'll go with _him _to the banquet." "Nonsense honey he wouldn't do that. He knows how much you care for her." Chi-Chi said sweetly.

"Goku honey?" She said looking at said man. /GOKU GOKU!/ /Oh hey King Ki whats the matter?/

/Its Brolly! Goku Brolly has risen again and he wants revenge! Goku you must get Vegeta to let you read the book on the Legendary Super Saiyon only then you will understand!/

/Wait King Ki that blast made him explode how could he?/

/ You will understand once you've read the book after that you must prepare! Brolly wants blood you have to either find _it _or prepare for a fight!/

/Wait whats so important about the book?/

/Just read it Goku the world depends on you finding _it_!/

/Finding WHAT!/

/Read the book then you will know what _it_ is. Goodbye Goku and Good luck... I dare say you will need it./

/WAIT KING KI KING KI!/ he sighed. "Goku are you ok?" he looked up at his wife "No Chi-Chi none of us are." She and Gohan looked at him questionably "Brolly's back."

Gohan stared at him wide eyed shaking his head. Chi-Chi stared straight ahead, pale as a ghost. "Isn't he that powerful super saiyon you told me about?" she whispered.

He nodded grimly. "But, but dad I thought that blast..." Gohan trailed off. "I thought it destroyed him too Gohan, but King Ki says he's risen again... and now he wants our blood."

Chi-Chi stared at him "But you can take him right Goku? You are the strongest... thats what everyone says." he shook his head sadly

"Brolly is far more powerful than I will ever be. I have to go see Vegeta." he looked at Gohan. "I'm coming to dad." he nodded.

"No Goku." they looked at Chi-Chi. "You can wait till the banquet is over. We can't just foil all that work Bulma's been doing!"

"Chi-Chi..." "Now don't you argue Goku! It will have to wait!" he sighed "Fine, but we're still going to go get the Legendary Super Saiyon book thing King Ki was talking about... we have to prepare!"

She looked at him grimly "Fine, but they had better not find out till tomorrow!" he rolled his eyes "I already promised Chi-Chi!" and without another word he and Gohan flew out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Vegeta

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trunks had been over excited ever since he had got a date to the banquet. He was trying to make everything perfect and was looking a bit like his mother... Vegeta was hating it.

His son should not be doing 'womens work' when he could be doing more important things, but Trunks insisted on making everything spotlessly clean and by the time they we done it was breathtaking to behold.

"Son..."he froze. Trunks looked up "Yes father?" "Goku and Gohan are coming." he said instead just as they knocked on the door. "Vegeta!" Goku's voice called. "Vegeta!" Gohan yelled.

Trunks opened the door. " Guys um... the banquets tomorrow." Trunks said snickering. "We know we were just wondering if we could borrow that book that contains the story of the Legendary Super Saiyon." Goku explained

Vegeta stared at him. "Since when do you care about Saiyon life?" He asked. "I'm just... wondering." Goku said innocently. "Why in case you have forgotten... Brolly is dead." Vegeta said coldly.

"Vegeta, Trunks... can you keep a secret for us.. until after the banquet tomorrow?" "Why do you ask?" Trunks questioned.

"We kind of promised Chi-Chi that we wouldn't tell, but we can't stand to keep it a secret!" Gohan exclaimed. "I won't tell." Trunks said softly.

They looked at Vegeta. Trunks using a puppy face. He sighed "Fine. I swear to the royal blood in my veins that I will not breath a word of what is said here... until the banquet ends Sunday night."

Goku nodded. "Brolly isn't dead." Gohan muttered. They froze. "W What?" Trunks whispered. Vegeta's eyes were so wide they looked like they covered half his head.

"He said Brolly is still alive. But thats tame to what I'm going to tell you now. He is after all of our blood. And he won't stop until every single one of us has been destroyed." The room was silent.

"So now you see. King Ki told me to read the book and that it would explain something. He said I needed to find _**'it'**_ " Vegeta had his eyes scrunched up in concentration and then they went wide. "I've got it."

"What is it dad?" But Vegeta was already gone. Half a second later he was there standing with a very thick book in hand. He flipped through the pages rapidly.

Then after reading a page nodded. "This is it the reason Brolly didn't die the reason the Legendary Saiyons are so unbeatable! How could I have been so stupid as to forget about _it_!"

Goku growled "Again with the its! Just tell me already!" All three looked at him eager to hear.

"There is but one more powerful than the Legendary Super Saiyon." Their eyes widened. "They call it the Ultimite Super Saiyon." 6 eyes got even bigger.

"The Ultimate is always close to the Legendary because it controls them. In fact the Ultimate and the Legendary are so close that if one is killed it will just keep coming back to life. The only way to kill either is if you can destroy them at the same time."

Gohan choked "Wait, Wait you're saying something can control BROLLY!" Vegeta nodded and continued.

"For example they could be a brother or a sister. Or the best of freinds. But under no circomestances will they become lovers." Trunks blurted out "Why not they would obviously have a lot in common. Being all powerful that is."

Vegeta sighed. "Let me finish then I will explain it if need be. The Legendary Super Saiyon is a mean, evil, creacher that enjoys murdering everything, but it will not hurt the Ultimate.

" The Ultimate Super Saiyon is a kind, gentle creacher that will kill anything that brings pain to others, but it will not hurt the Legendary.

" When combined they are unstoppable because they are both so powerful that nothing could even hurt them." Vegeta finished. "But that doesn't explain why they couldn't become a couple." Trunks said.

Vegeta sighed. "Trunks think of it this way Brolly is a destroyer and the Ultimite whoever he/she is a protector. Besides there was another page that appears to have been ripped out. But this is no biggy because I remember the next part by heart."

They all waited for him to continue. "The Ultimate and the Legendary both have something called a soulmate. It is impossible for either one to fall in love with someone other than that person.

" The most important thing to remember is The Ultimate controls the Legendary and the Ultimate's soul mate controls it. There is a legend that speaks of a Ultimate that will have two soulmates.

" And I must say. I feel very bad for those 3 people." He said shaking his head. "Why" Goku asked. Vegeta looked at him.

"Because either the Ultimate tells one it loves it and that brakes the other's heart. Or they all spend their lives together. I doubt the second will happen. Meaning they will all be unhappy."

Gohan and Trunks nodded they both understood perfectly. "I'd hate to have to share my girlfreind." They both muttered.

"So Trunks... got a date for the banquet?" Gohan asked. "Yea her name's Kagome." Trunks responded with a grin.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Did you really have to ask him that? He's been going on all day about how great she is. Kagome this Kagome that just shut up already!"

Goku grinned. "Well that happens with your first love. I remember how you did it with Bulma except you know I already knew everything she was. We were in fact best friends growing up." Vegeta snorted. "Sure whatever."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Kagome

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She had picked out the perfect dress. Red and black, she was obsessed with those colors, it cut off around midtheigh and was tight, but not enough that she wouldn't be able to move, breath, or if she felt the need to fight.

She had the perfect black high heel shoes, which she was able to fight in because of training and walking in them for hours on end.

She had gorgious black tights with little flower patterns all over. And figured out the perfect way to put her hair the hairstyle also allowed her to fight easier because it wouldn't get in her eyes and slow her down.

She felt something was going to happen tomorrow and she had to be ready, but she wanted to accessorize.

Which is why she had on ruby red earings and a ruby red braclet on each arm fitted firmly on her biceps with no chance of slipping off.

She had a black and crimson red necklace and a leg braclet on. She had pink lipgloss on that gave her lips a elegance that screamed 'kiss me I'm adorable'.

And not a touch of any other makeup... she wanted to go natural. She froze and stopped trying to figure out every flaw she had as an alien aura soared around her head.

/Ka kkaggomee!/ a male's voice whispered softly. Then a hatred entered his aura and he yelled furiously /KAKAROTE!/

She jumped covering her ears /Hey stop yelling will you!/

The aura went pure /Kagome?/

/Who is this?/

/Brolly/

0o0o0o0o0o0

that not good! Or is it.

Next time: Who is the Ultimate Super Saiyon? And will Kagome find out about the Saiyons?

Find out... Er soon. :D


	2. Chapter 2 'Wondering'

Hey I luv Niki4444 here!

Read, Review, and above all else Enjoy!

Summary: The things we do the people we see make us who we most cases this is was born with her future already planned just wished her brother wasn't so hard to control, then she meets a young man who her brother despises but can she? Trunks/Kagome? Teen Gohan/Kagome?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. But the idea for the fanfic. belongs to me yay!

**Gohan thoughts { }**

Kagome thoughts ' '

Trunks thoughts * *

Mind talking (King Ki and Goku) / /

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trunks

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sorry I forgot to have Kagome tell Trunks where she lived, but well hes there anyway. Sorry:( )

"Kagome?" he heard a groan. "Kagome" he asked again. "Huh what do you want?" "You were going to come to my families banquet remember?" he asked her confused.

"TRUNKS!" she yelled he heard a **crash****,****bang**, and an **OCH!** *That had to hurt* "One minute!" he heard her call.

There was a rustle and a splash then all was dead silent.

0o0o0o0o0

10 minutes later

0o0o0o0o0

She came out and he gasped. She looked so beautiful.

Red and black dress. Red earings, Red arm braclets. Black and red leg braclet and necklace. Black tights and black shoes.

And her hair... *Wow* "Hi sorry I fell asleep.. and didn't really recognize your voice..um... sorry." She added. "It was worth the wait." Trunks complemented.

She blushed. "Thanks" she murmured. 'He looks soooooo cute in that tux!' "Well madam will you occompany me to...um that car?"

"Oh must we play this game again Sir Trunks? Can we not just enter without permission?" "Um.. I guess, but it would get kind of boring." He stated grinning.

"Well then Sir Trunks who am I to judge?" he laughed. "Now keep in mind Kagome... My parents get kind of...strange."

"Strange" She repeated. "Weird." "Weird." She mimicked.

"Yes. And if anyone says any thing like saiyon know that that is another word for... um ... monkey and if they say super saiyon they are probably talking about... um... some kind of anime book. There is Super Man and they've read a book called Super Monkey. Ok?"

She laughed "Sure." he sighed in relief *thank goodness she bought it*

'I wonder if I should tell him I know what a saiyon is? Nah this will be way more fun!' They were both grinning for different reasons. "So Kagome what are you planning to do with your life."

'Defend the people. Fight. Fight. Fight. Kill. Kill. Kill.' "I'm going to be a docter. And you?" *I'll be a fighter just like my father.*

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe a boxer or something." *Lier* 'lier, but if he doesn't wish to tell me I won't make him. Sensing aura's really has its high points.'

"Oh thats cool. I could always heal you after a fight." she said shyly. 'I hope he translates that into she knows she knows.'

*shes really buying this. Oh well.* "Yeah you could couldn't you!"

"yep. Anyway what are your parent's names?" "Vegeta and Bulma. What about you?" he didn't notice her stiffen and if he had he would have mistaken it for something else.

'Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. H hes the prince of Planet Vegeta and Vegeta... HE GREW UP!' "How many sibling do you have?" She asked eagerly.

"Wow wow wow. You never answered my question. Who are your parents?" "I never knew them. They died after I was born." "Oh I'm sorry so how many siblings do you have?"

"None that I know of. Is there anyway I can get you to answer the original question." she teased lightly.

'Don't lie to him Kagome! No Trunks can't know about big brother... he might grow angered. Trunks might hate us.'

Said boy was grinning. "I have a little brother." *Well I can't tell her that he's me.* They pulled up to a drive; the whole lot was filled! And there were still cars coming.

Had to be at least 13 so far! "Come on... and don't be freaked out by mom...shes really excited." Kagome giggled. "Um I have to go to the restroom so just search for a woman with blue hair ok?"

She nodded with a laugh and skipped off.

**10 minutes later**

"She has blue hair how hard could it be." She muttered to herself. She was... well to put it lightly completly lost. Suddenly a black haired guy with a scar on his face walked over. "So you ever seen Goku in super saiyon form girl." He said cockily. "No not yet... so who are you?" "Name's Yamcha." he said grinning. "Well...ok anyway I'm gonna go find Bulma now." She quickly scurried away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With Gohan

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dad what does this mean!" "I don't know son, but I don't like it." Vegeta walked up "Something wrong Kakarote?" He asked with a smile loving the troubled look on said man's face.

"Don't you sense it Vegeta?" Vegeta stared at him. "Sense what?" Goku sighed "Just concentrate." He did as he was told hating being left out.

"Brolly... I sense an aura similar to Brolly!" "Ding, ding, ding we have a winner." "But this one isn't nearly as powerful."

"Not powerful! Its about as powerful as dad! What if its hiding its power level to the best of its abilities! What if its that strong!" Vegeta rolled his eyes at Gohan's questions.

Gohan looked over to the side breefly and his eyes froze as he say a beautiful girl with black hair and a red and black dress walking towards them.

"Um... Hi." She said blushing with all the attension that was on her. "I was wondering if any of you might know where Bulma i..."

She trailed off staring at Vegeta with wide eyes. "What" Vegeta asked coldly. She shook her head a little "N Nothing. I was just looking for Bulma." She added looking like she was about to take off running.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just a party pooper." Chi-Chi said noticing that Gohan seemed to be taking an interest in the girl.

{She's even prettier than Videl... way prettier than Videl.} "I'm Gohan" He said quickly. She turned to him with a smile. 'Hes so... handsome. What is this feeling of knowing that I have had with both him and Trunks?'

"I'm Kagome." Eyes widened. Vegeta dropped his glass of punch, the glass shattering. Everyone in the room stopped talking to stare at him.

"You Your Kagome! Trunks warned me you were pretty, but he never said..." Vegeta trailed off. She went red.

"Um thanks" She murmured, hiding behind Goku as people tried to get a good look at her. "Kagome." Trunks called bringing the attention away from her. He stopped and leaned on him knees panting "Be..en... look...ing...ev...er...ywhe...ere ...for...you!"

She grinned. "Well I couldn't find Bulma so I was going to ask if anyone knew where she was. First I met this guy named Yamcha that was talking about super they went stock still when they heard my name."

"Are you kidding!" Vegeta exploded. "I've been hearing nothing BUT your name since yesterday!" She went red again, while Trunks made a shushing sound flushing crimson as well.

{First Videl know her. How does he get girls to like him so much?} Gohan watched not hearing a word as Kagome talked and laughed with all his freinds and family fitting perfectly with both his and Trunks family.

It was as if a puzzle was being completed when she was there. And he knew it would he incompleted when she was gone again.

But what bothered him most was that powerful aura he had felt. He and Dad thought it was fairly close maybe even here right now under his nose.

But there were so many here it would be hard to figure out whose it was, but then again he knew everyone here.

They were his friends, and his family the only person who showed up that he had no recognition of was...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And I'll leave you with a cliff hanger! Sorry bout that couldn't help it to tempting! EAK! DON'T KILL ME

takes off running.

BYE!


	3. The Nature of an Ultimate Saiyon

Hi I luv niki4444 here

thank you. ALL for your awsome reviews you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Well you probably do. :)

Summary: The things we do the people we see make us who we are. In most cases this is fact. Kagome was born with her future already planned out. She just wished her brother wasn't so hard to control, then she meets a young man who her brother despises, but can she? Trunks/Kagome Teen Gohan/Kagome.

Disclaimer: love Inuyasha and Dragon Ball Z but don't own. The idea for this fanfiction is mine though!

Also Read My story Little Sister its a Kagome/Bankotsu. (Though I'm not sure how you feel on that subject.) :D

Last Time:

They were his friends, and his family the only person who showed up that he had no recognition of was...

Now:

Kagome

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Kagome

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gohan seemed to have something on his mind that was what Kagome noticed right away.

She saw the realization on his face. She saw the horror, the terror on his face, the steps backwards. She had seen it before. It was what happened when they figured out who she was.

What she was 'A freak' she thought gloomily. "Gohan..."She started. Everyone looked at the two. Now aware that Gohan looked very alarmed.

They were all on guard. "What is it Gohan?" Trunks asked. It shattered her heart into a million peices. A single tear ran down her cheek before she followed its influiece.

Kagome ran out of there as fast as she could, she ran away from them.

She couldn't breath, she couldn't hear and very soon after she couldn't see. Still she kept running. She ran as fast as possible till she was in the mountains. And she sobbed. Crying her heart out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With Gohan

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He stared in shock at the place the devil's sister had once inhabited. Yes he had figured it out. Once noticing the similar auras and powers it was only so long until he connected the dots.

"What did you do to her!" Trunks exploded. "She's Brolly's sister! Its your fault for bringing her here!" Everyone stared at him in shocked silence. "Brolly's sister" Vegeta said slowly.

Gohan nodded. Vegeta's eye started twitching. "Do you remember anything that was said last night?" Gohan snorted "Of course!"

"Then you would know she could have been a powerful asset. She could be the Ultimate and if you don't remember the Ultimate is always good right father?" Trunks asked.

"No not quiet most of the time yes. But if they are abused enouph they will turn." Vegeta confirmed.

"Well I wouldn't put it past Brolly to hit his own sister." Gohan growled. "Son...you need to go apologize" Chi-Chi murmured.

"Besides if Brolly is back don't you think we need someone he wouldn't hurt on our side?"

"I guess. Fine I'll do it, but not because you want me to." And with that he flew off.

It didn't take him long to reach her though she had ran all the way to the top of a mountain, he could fly.

He saw her sitting on a log in the middle of the forest surrounded by all kinds of animals bears, wolves, leopards, cheetahs, salamanders, lizards, frogs,there was even a shark in that circle!

Most of the animals there should have been half way around the world. Yet here they were conforting a sobbing Kagome. "Kagome" He asked softly.

She sniffled and looked up swiftly. "What do you want? Are you going to throw something at me?" "What?" He asked.

"I'm not normal... I'm some kind of freak! You know that! I saw it on your face!" He laughed humorlessly.

"That look on my face was me realizing I'd spent the whole night talking to Brolly's sister!

"Imagion my shock when I find out that Brolly, Brolly of all people has risen from the grave and the next day that Trunks date, who he had been talking about constantly was his sister."

He yelled tears, streamed down her cheeks "You just don't understand. My brother was once a kind hearted boy it was _**MY**_ that he became the monster that he did!

"You should have never hurt _him_ you should have hurt_ me_! He got punished for something as stupid as amnisia!"

He stared at her in shock "Amnisia?"Gohan whispered. She nodded "Back when he had a reason to be good he was able to force back his murderous instincts, but after our fight...after the blast it almost killed us both!

" Neither of us left unscaved. Brolly lost his memory... His goal. And he turned into a monster." She stated bitterly.

"But now hes back... and he remembers me!" Her face started glowing. " He wants to see me again. He _begged. W_e both hated the way we left things all those years ago." At this she was grinning.

She looked up at him happily "We'll be brother and sister again Gohan! I'll protect him and he'll protect me!" She sang happily.

{She wants it so bad!} ' Why couldn't the blast have just hurt me. Why did it have to hurt Brolly too?'

"Why do you love him so much? You are the Ultimate aren't you? Why don't you hate him for being a killer... like you do every other one." She looked at him hesitantly

"Yeah I am the Ultimate... but I can't hate him even after we had that fight. I never hated him; its not Brolly's fault what he is. It was enough for me that he was trying to change it. That he was subdoing it... do you want to hear a secret Gohan?"

He looked at her questionably "...Sure..." she looked down.

"The legends lie about us. The Legendary are far better than we. The Ultimates are the carefree killers. We're destruction. Death. Hatred. But to mask it we kill those that hurt others.

" This way we don't look like we murder because its enjoyable, but like we do so out of kindness. My brother is a Legendary they are also killers. But they don't care if people hate them so they don't try to hide their murders behind false kindness, but my brother did.

"He didn't ever want people judging him for what he was born with and not who he was, he was just like an Ultimate if he had the power that came with it no one wouldn have seen the difference.

"The Ultimates and Brolly are like Vampires that are completly against drinking blood, but a Vampire must drink blood. So it does it as little as possible." She explained. 'What he doesn't know can't hurt him.'

He stared at her. "Can I tell them... you know about Ultimates being more destructive and just don't want people to judge them?"

She nodded. "They must know this its very important. There is a legend that an Ultimate will be born that doesn't care. That person will destroy everything. Unless another Ultimate shows of course."

He started at her. "There can be more than one at a time!" She shook her head sadly.

"This will only happen once, but I fear that from what I have read of the beginning of the legend it will happen to me and my brother. An Ultimate and a Legendary will be very keen to killing us... so they can destroy the universe. I wouldn't be so lonely if it could happen again and againa nd you know... they had a concious."

Gohan looked at her and asked very slowly "Have you... Have you met your soulmate yet Kagome?" She looked at him sadly.

"I don't know, but if I have we haven't fallen yet or I wouldn't be so lonely. But its ok I mean I'm gonna have my brother back... he's all I need."

There was a smile appearing again on her face. 'This is what I was thinking yesterday... I thought I would have to fight Gohan!'

"Gohan? Why haven't you attacked me yet?" Kagome asked confused. He shrugged.

"First off it would be pointless. Secondly I see no reason to. Now come on we should get ack to the banquet." He added.

Kagome smiled brightly hugging him."Lets go" she squealed after giving him a peck on the cheek, but Gohan was having a hard time not falling down and looking like a drunken fool!

'I just kissed Gohan!' "Why don't you go on ahead?"she asked nerviously.

"Sure" Gohan said and flew off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Goku

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is Gohan!" Chi-Chi screamed. "Calm down woman! Uf Kagome is indeed the Ultimate then she will not lay a hand on him... its not in her nature." Vegeta reasoned. "You're wrong you know." Everyone froze.

"Brolly!" Goku whispered. "Hey Kakarote." He greeted. "You you aren't going to try to get revenge?"

Brolly grinned. " Oh I am going to, but first you will know what you're up against. You're wrong about Kagome it _**is**_ in her nature... if she's mad that little kid is dead." "What do you mean? WHY WOULD SHE KILL HIM!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Brolly rolled his eyes, "The legends try to pass us off as the killers, but we aren't nearly as bad as the Ultimates. An Ultimate lives to destroy, to conquer. But some such as Kagome are trying to fight off that instinct.

"She goes to planets every day and kills as many as the thirst demands. She even destroys the planet if that is what it desires. One cannot fight its instincts completely."

He said shaking his head. "I fear one day the instinct will take over Kagome completely and leave nothing behind in its wake. That is why she must find her soulmate!

" If he's a good person he could demand that she not kill people anymore. And she would obey because listening to her soulmate is in her instincts also. Its far higher on the 'To Do List' than killing!"

Everyone gasped. "So you're saying if Kagome doesn't find a soulmate..." Goku trailed off. Brolly grinned.

"You might as well sign your own death wish."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DUN DUN DUN

Well PLEASE Review!

Sorry for the shortness I must write Little Sister. Plus I just love suspense.

Sorry bout that can't change my nature. I luv Niki4444


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

Authors NOTE

ok so here is the thing I'm not sure which stories I want to write first keep in mind unless you guys don't like them all will be writen in time but tell me which 2 I'll begin writing.

JUST VOTE for your faverite and I'll figure out which has the most votes

**Sesshomaru/Kagome:** _The Destiny_- It was wrong, but destiny said it was right. She didn't like him he hated her. She felt everything; he felt nothing. In her eyes he was arrogent, cruel, and cold. and in his eyes she was his brothers human wench... though she had spunk. Yet the flower that brought them together couldn't get that through its tiny little petals! (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Sesshomaru/Rin:** _My Blessing_- Lord Sesshomaru was her savior, he was like a father to her... can he take over and give her his blessing? Does she really love Kohaku? (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kagome:** _Enemies Attract_- They were enemies. He wanted the world, she wanted love. Inuyasha didn't care! (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Atem/Kagome: **_Being Free_- She was different. She lived to fight; fought to live. Atem lived a half life sharing the body he inhabited, but he knew power when he saw it. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Yugi/Kagome:** _Accidents Happen_- She lived at a shrine, he had to go to the bathroom. Don't ask me how this happened. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kikyo:** _Sorry Love_- Dear, Inuyasha my love, he will never leave you alone if I don't agree. I'm sorry. (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Kohaku/Kagome:** _Best Freinds Brother_- My best freind, Sango would hate me for this, but he wasn't a kid. He saved me and I loved him. (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Warning **choose quickly! **I'm giving you till the 19th of November**! I'd give you longer but I have some REALLY BIG TESTS coming up soon after that and I want to know so I'm not stressed about what I get to write about.

**Top 2 ARE WRITTEN!** Oh and ps. I'm doing a history of my story Little Sister! ;D

ALSO just to inspire you I'm going to tell I wont be updating ANY of my stories until I get at least _**17 votes.**_

**SORRY** Know its harsh but it had to be said

Wow the Sess/Kag got a really long sum! man its hard to figure out what to write for a summary with them! Plus I couldn't really figure out what I wanted it to be ;D

Just making sure you know I'm not favering my stories. I'll tell you the one I liked the best after you _**VOTE!**_

I luv niki4444 OUT ;D


	5. 4Goku and Vegeta Results of VOTE AT END

i luv niki4444 HERE!

Okay I realize I'm a total JERK for not posting till now... and i fully except it SO SORRY!

Read, Review, and above all else Enjoy!

_**Summary:**_ The things we do the people we see make us who we most cases this is was born with her future already planned just wished her brother wasn't so hard to control, then she meets a young man who her brother despises but can she? Trunks/Kagome? Teen Gohan/Kagome?

**Gohan thoughts { }**

Kagome thoughts ' '

Trunks thoughts * *

Mind talking (King Ki and Goku) / /

Last Time:

Everyone gasped. "So you're saying if Kagome doesn't find a soulmate..." Goku trailed off. Brolly grinned.

"You might as well sign your own death wish."

Now:

"What!... No he's lying!" Gohan yelled as he walked out of a group of people. "Kagome... she's too nice!" Brolly sized him up.

"She's unaware. She does not wish to believe that she hurts people so her mind does not regester it. As I said before one cannot completly fight their instints. No matter how much they wish they could.

" However it could be once a month or even once a year I cannot tell you, but as her brother I felt when she met her soul mate. She met him today... yet she met him yesterday.

"Though she may not have understood the meaning of her feelings. This means... she is the one fortold to have 2 soulmates."

'"Wait... she met someone yesterday..." Bulma clarified getting a nod from Brolly in response. "That might be Trunks... and Trunks woke her up this morning and brought her straight here.

"So the person she's suppose to connect with is here ... and the only person her _**age **_besides Trunks is... GOHAN!" Brolly stared at the woman. "There is no way my sister connected with Kakorate's... OH!"

He seemed to get something that had been bothing him for a while. "Well this changes everything!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Flashback (Brolly)**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

It was quiet all through the nursery for at aproximently the same time two mothers had gone into labor Paragus's woman and Bardocks.

Paragus now had 2 twins one a male; was born first and not 2 minutes later his little sister was out and about.

Bardock unfortunatly only had a single boy.

After the newborn babies were safely in their cribs and given the names their parents had requested, the two women had been taken home to rest and would come back in the morning to bring their babies home.

As normal they checked the power levels of the children which for the first time in their lives was unbelievable and caused the two brother Saiyons in charge to stare at the newborns in open mouthed shock.

"Wah Wah!" Kakarot cried. "Wow have you seen Paraguses son's power level of 10,000 it makes Bardockes son's power level of 2 look weak!" The first one replied.

"HA! Check out his daughter's! It makes_ Frieza _look weak!" The second whispered in astonishment. The first nodded grimly. "Should we alert Frieza?" He asked.

"NO! King Vegeta said if this were to_** ever **_happen we musn't tell Frieza!" The first stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because Frieza is not to be trusted! He will betray us one day and when that happens we need a secret weapon! The baby! **This** baby!"

They stared at her, the baby girl who was comforting her now upset brother. "Well at least Kakarot has spirit." The first mused trying to laugh it off. "No! Now look!"

The baby girl... Kagome was her name; had jumped into Kakarot's crib and was smiling an adorable little baby smile.

"Ba Ga Ga!" She squealed. "Bo Bo?" Kakarot answered questioningly. Still smiling she hugged the startled, confused baby boy.

"What are they doing? Do you think they can understand each other?" The first Saiyon asked anxiously. "I don't know, but check out her brother!"

The baby boy was staring at Kakarot jealously. "Ba Ba Gu Gi!" He whined. His sister turned back to him. "Bugi!" She growled stomping her foot for effect.

"She's mad!" The second Saiyon said in complete fascination. "But that can't be Atsushi!(AH- tsoo- shee -pure ambition) She shouldn't be able to communicate!"

"She isn't suppose to have a power level of 1 MILLION either!" Atsushi shouted contacting King Vegeta on a walkie talkie type thing( i luv niki -Make up a word for the Saiyon device if you want or you could call it a phone device something like that ;) )

"Yes?" "Its Atsushi and Arashi( AH-rah-shee - Storm) we found the baby." "The baby" King Vegeta asked.

"Yeah." "The one, the baby who can defeat Frieza? What power level is it?"

"Her power level is just over 1 million. And she seems to be able to communicate with other babies!" "No way! My own son has only a power level of 500!"

"Wait till you here this. Her brother has a power level of 10, 000! Do you think its the Legend my lord?" "Maybe! Oh how exciting that would be... we could free our race! Oh how I long... hmmm... I hope my son is her soulmate!"

"As do we all sir... your son not mine..No one would ever be able to overthrow them!" The excitment was clear in both of the Saiyon's voices.

"_**BOO**__**GA"**_

"What was that Atsushi?" Atsushi looked down uncomfortably. "Er... well.. that was her... I think she just told her brother to shut up... oh no he's crying... great just Great!"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**End Flashback**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Thats why she spent so much more time with you than she did me!" Brolly said in realization. "What? What is it?" Goku asked confused.

"Let me enlighten you. When we were born my sister and I were inseprible! Then you come_** wailing **_along and I barely see her! _You_ were her soulmate! You were her soulmate and I was so stupid and jealous I didn't notice!"

Chi-Chi glared at him. "My Goku is not your sister's soulmate!"

Brolly scoffed. "Of course he isn't..." Relief overcame Chi-Chi's features. "... Anymore. He's moved on, he's mated. So destiny changed course and his son became her soulmate."

"What about Trunks?" Bulma asked not getting where this was going. "Vegeta. She was obviously suppose to be with Vegeta.

"As his father had hoped, but with another generation he too has mated therefor cannot be Kagome's mate."

"You mean to tell me I was the soulmate of an Ultimate Super Saiyon... and I'm not anymore because of this foul woman! I'll turn back time to before I mated with the human!

"Trunks where the hell do you keep that damn time machine!" Vegeta said desperately.

Brolly shook his head with a slight smile. "Nope. Its to late she has met both of them. She wouldn't have moved on before if she had met _**both**_ of you."

Bulma was glaring at Vegeta "You would trade me for a 16 year old!"

"In father's defense she's really pretty... not that you aren't... because you are! But she's..." Trunks trailed off blushing. "16?" Bulma asked sarcastically.

"I don't mean to cause problems. I'll go if that will solve anything." Kagome said stepping out of the same place that Gohan had.

"Oh Kagome dear... I didn't mean..." Bulma stuttered trailing off. "I know don't worry about it." Kagome said smiling. "Its not your fault. Besides I get it all the time." She shook her head.

"Sis?" Brolly asked in a small voice. "Huh? Oh hey Brolly!" She smiled pulling him into a tight hug, which he **Gladly** returned.

"So how are you causing trouble now!" She scolded lightly giving him a teasing wack to the head. He rolled his eyes. "I'm eldest stop babying me!" She grinned. "Of course you are Brolly."

"I am!" "You are." "I am!" "I'm sure!" "I am!" He insisted. She just rolled her eyes and winked at Bulma who giggled. "I know."

Brolly sighed and muttered. "But I am!" Chi-Chi who was still looking a bit angry couldn't help the amused smiled that curled onto her lips at the siblings antics. "I'll just... go now. Come on Brolly." Kagome replied.

"No!" Bulma responded taking her hand.

"Don't go.. its not your fault that you attract men... I guess I'm still a little self concious because of Maroon." She glared at Krillin as she had the last part.

"Who?" "She was Krillin's girlfreind." Bulma said in disgust

"Evil bitch." She added under her breath. "Well I don't know why you should be self concious your young and gorgious." Kagome replied in confusion.

"I mean come on you can't be more than 20." She added. Bulma looked at her gleefully. "I like her Trunks! Feel free to marry her!"

Trunks in response tryed to hide the bright red blush covering his face, while Kagome scratched the back of her head with the same expression... and cherry red cheeks.

"huhh ... er... I think... thats... um er ... pretty far off!" She managed to choke up while Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yeah mom don't even... I mean this is our first date."

"Are you forgetting someone?" Brolly asked staring at Gohan pointedly.

Gohan looked away, "What? What did I do?" He asked. Brolly rolled his eyes and grinned at the teenage boy "Hmmm.. well you're my sister's soulmate so you should be part of this conversation also."

"So! I'm listening aren't I! Get off my back already!" Gohan retorted. "Your getting jealous." Brolly growled.

"Says the one who tryed to kill my family and freinds out of jealousy! Was so blinded as you put it you that you couldn't see what was right in front of you!"

"Well if I had you would have never been born so you should be on your knees thanking me boy!" Gohan quieted at this.

"Why don't we do this the easy way you guys will take turns dating her. So if she's on a date with him today.." Brolly jerked a finger in Trunks's direction. " Then the next date she has will be with him."

_He_ shoved his finger into Gohan's chest causing the boy to wince as a slight sting of pain envoloped him. {That will leave a brouse} He thought glaring at Brolly who was smirking in a challenging way.

"Then she'll just choose who she likes the best." Brolly said smugly happy he had thought of the idea. 'This won't end well... I'll hurt one either way I choose.' Kagome thougnt helplessly.

She hated the idea of having to choose between Trunks and Gohan she had only known them a day; yet she could tell that they were both really great guys and knew it would be the toughest decision she would ever make... and it really didn't help that she could see that they were rivals when it came to girls both wanting the prettiest so they could anger the other.

But she couldn't just have them both and she would have to decide sooner or later or she would just end up losing them both! She suddenly knew what Inuyasha had been going through and why he didn't choose.

Couldn't choose; he hadn't wanted to hurt her or Kikyo and he couldn't break a promise.

He had after all promised _both_ of them that he would protect them and stay by their sides.

When did her life get so complicated?

How did her life get so complicated?

_**Why** _did her life get so complicated?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

OK AFTER SO LONG I ALMOST CRY AND WANT TO APOLOGIZE SO BADLY FOR MY EVILNESS... I finished this chappy!

AND NOW

THE RESULTS

of

the

_**VOTING**_

_**...**_

_**but first the choices**_

**Sesshomaru/Kagome:**_The Destiny-_ It was wrong, but destiny said it was right. She didn't like him, he hated her. She felt everything; he felt nothing. In her eyes he was cruel, arrogent, and cold. And his eyes she was his brothers human wench... though she had spunk. Yet the flower that brought them together couldn't get that through its tiny little petals! (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Sesshomaru/Rin:** _My Blessing-_ Lord Sesshomaru was her savior, he was like a father to her... can he take over and give her his blessing? Does she really love Kohaku? (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kagome:**_ Enemies Attract- _They were enemies. He wanted the world, she wanted love. Inuyasha didn't care! (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Atem/Kagome:** _Being Free-_ She was different. She lived to fight; fought to live. Atem lived a half life, but he knew power when he saw it. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Yugi/Kagome:** _Accidents Happen- _She lived at a shrine, he had to go to the bathroom. Don't ask me how this happened. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kikyo: **_Sorry Love- _Dear, Inuyasha my love, he will never leave you alone if you don't agree. I'm sorry. (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Kohaku/Kagome: **_Best Freinds Brother-_ My best freind would hate me for this, but he wasn't a kid. He saved me and I loved him. (Inuyasha. Rated T)

And THE RESULTS...are

as followed

Sesshomaru/Kagome:4

Sesshomaru/Rin:1

Naraku/Kagome:2

Naraku/Kikyo:0

Atem/Kagome:9

Yugi/Kagome:6

Kohaku/Kagome:2

So I will soon begin writing Atem/Kag and Yugi/Kag

Now that that debates cleared up lets start the second round.

Everyone who voted will get 2 more votes as will everyone who didn't!

Except this time its all of them besides Atem/Kag and Yugi/Kag

I'm narrowing it down. I'll write a few chappies for Atem and Yugi stories and my other stories then in a few months I'll begin writing the two stories that have gotten the most votes as I did this first time. After those are determined I'll have 1 more voting session and leave the one in last place for last that or If I have a bunch of people telling me not to do that one I won't write it ... but there would have to be at least 12 against it.

Anyway Hope you got what you voted for! XD

AND If you didn't it will be written eventually


	6. An Author's Note Very Important

Hey Guys it's Niki!

I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ... A LONG time. But the thing is...

1) I've been feeling really uninspired lately on ALL of my stories.

2) My sole attention has been on "Good Intentions" Which is (If you don't already know) my Inuyasha/Naruto crossover.

Anyway the reason I'm writing this author's note is really just because I wanted to apologize.

I feel like I'm taunting you with having my story out here and never updating it! 0_0

So, I'm promising to update EVERY single one of these stories by the end of the month. (Except "A Crying Heart" and "A Heart Long Forgotten" because they are completed! YAY)

If I don't, you can feel free to spam my Inbox with words of fury, or if you are an anonomus veiwer, my reviews. I read my reviews pretty often (and immediately after I get a new one.) It's kinda like Christmas for me! LOL!

Oh and guess WHAT! It's my birthday in **5** days! 0_0

I'm going to have a new poll on my profile, hopefully today, because...

1) My age will change so it'll be cheating, I'll post my age on my profile for 3 days, so if you are curious go look! XD

2) I want you guys to tell me what I should start working on first! 'cracks knuckles' It'll be pretty hard because I want to get around 3,000 words in the chapters (And I'm a lazy person ;P) so, I really just want to know how you feel!

You can PM or just leave a review on here to tell me, anything... seriously ANYTHING. For this chapter I'm whole heartedly excepting Flames... and you know I won't just cry my eyes out for 3 hours because you really hurt my feelings 'cough' Kim 'cough' or consider finding you just to scream at you for being a "Meanie!' 'cough' Kim 'cough' ... hehe Kidding, I'm not that offended actually I'm very glad she told me how she felt and didn't sugar coat it.

THANK YOU KIM! LOVE YOU! (even if you hate me and never read another one of my stories! XD)

Anyway Love you all and hope to get an update out for you soon!

Oh and one more thing... I don't really think it's safe to have Author's Notes out for every long anymore, so I'll remove this VERY soon... okay I'll keep it on until 7/13/12... the day AFTER my birthday, hopefully the story will not be removed.


	7. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

_**Love**_

_**Niki**_


End file.
